A Twist of Twilight
by iheartdesign34
Summary: Has anyone heard of Sims 2? Well I made Stephenie meyer in it and this story is how she finds out Twilight is real.
1. Knowing

The Real Twilight

I closed out the screen of my latest novel, Breaking Dawn, and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Less than ten minutes later, the front door opened and in walked my husband, Miles.

"Steph?" He called out.

"Right here," I answered as I emerged from the kitchen carrying our pork chops. Miles and I sat down and started to eat.

"So how's the book coming?" He asked. Like thousands of people around the world, Miles loved my Twilight series which consisted of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and soon to be Breaking Dawn. I had not let him see it yet.

"Good, I'm sending it to the editor tomorrow," I said after swallowing my food.

"I can't wait!" He said smiling, showing a piece of broccoli stuck in his teeth. I laughed.

Later that night, I woke up suddenly and sprinted to the bathroom where I emptied my stomach of dinner. _Must have been some bad pork._ I thought as I rinsed my mouth and went back to bed. The next morning however, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered after the second ring.

"Yes is this Stephenie Meyer?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly.

"This is Doctor Marshall and I'd like to inform you with some good news," the doctor said. I went to the doctors a few weeks ago when I was having stomach problems.

"What kind of good news?" I asked while fiddling with the cord.

"You're pregnant!" Doctor Marshall exclaimed. I dropped the cord.

"Really?!" I gasped. I said thanks and ran into the other room where I found Miles.

"Miles!" I practically yelled and ran into his startled arms.

"Steph is something the matter?"

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted. He pulled away so I could see the big smile on his face as he kissed me.

The first few months were horrible. I was sick almost every day. But then I saw the bump I had. My little baby was growing in there! I wondered what I would name him. John? Jack? Ben? Every time I pictured my baby, I always saw a little boy.

My pregnancy passed quickly and I soon found myself being driven to the hospital, in labor. I had been wrong about the boy. It was a girl! I had no names picked out! But as soon as I saw Mile's chocolate brown eyes on her, and who she reminded me of, I knew exactly what to name her.

"So what's her name?" Miles asked coming to stand beside me. I looked up at him.

"Bella. Her name's Bella."

Bella grew as a toddler quickly because she caught on fast. Within five short years, I found myself sending her off to school with her little brother Charlie on my hip. (I named him after Chief Swan in my books.) One day, Miles came home from work a little earlier and called us all in.

"What is it honey?" I asked.

"I got promoted!" Miles exclaimed. All of us cheered but after we calmed down, Miles began to explain.

"My new job is being the manager of one of the company's store. But there's a twist. We have to move.'

"Where dad?" Bella, who was now a teenager, calmly asked.

"To Forks Washington," Miles said and looked directly at me.

"Never heard of it," Bella said. Unlike my husband and son, Bella never read any of my books.

"It's the town I based my books off of," I shakily told her.

"Oh, that's cool." She said.

Within a month we packed up the contents of our little house and began to make our way to Forks. The drive took two days from Arizona. When we finally arrived we could see that the house here was bigger than our old one. Seventeen year old Bella and fourteen year old Charlie stepped out of our family car.

"It's nice," Bella said.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

Soon, as days went by, we became very adjusted to our new life in Forks. I went to work at the local newspaper company writing short stories that were a big hit. In the beginning, Bella came home with a frown on her face for three weeks. We always asked her what was wrong but she never answered. But then the frown turned into a grin and it stayed that way.

One day, I had a day off from work when I heard the front door open. I saw Bella come in as she called out,

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Right here," I answered.

"Mom I brought a friend home from school," she said as she stepped aside.

That's when I saw him. Pale skin, bronze hair, golden eyes. He was everything I pictured him to be.

"Mom," Bella told me, "This is Edward Cullen." I stared in shock. Edward's facial expression changed because he knew I knew. My daughter was standing next to a supposedly fictional vampire from my own books.

"No! No, no, NO!" I gasped.

"Mom?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Does she know?" I asked frantically at Edward. He nodded slowly.

"Bella how long have you known?" I shouted.

"Known what?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

"You never read any of my books did you?" I asked them both.

"You're books?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella answered. I ran to the bookcase and grabbed my copy of Twilight.

"How long have you known about Edward, Bella?" I stared at her. She glanced up at him and he nodded.

"Um, about a week," She mumbled. I flipped quickly through the pages until I found the part where Edward told Bella, and I began to read. When I finished, they both starred at me in total shock.

"How, How did you…" Edward trailed off. I closed my eyes.

"Edward, can you read minds?"

"Yes."

"Not Bellas?"

"No, not Bella?"

"Are you one-hundred eight years old?"

"Yes."

"Is there Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"And what happened with the men in Port Angelus?"

"Yes," He growled. I ran and hugged Bella who was still in shock.

"Mom how do you know all this?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think I wrote you future in my books."

"Bring your books and come to my house," Edward said snapping his phone shut. I didn't realize that he had it out.

"Okay," I picked up my four books and followed them out the door where, no surprise, his Volvo was waiting.

As we pulled up in front of the Cullen house, I gapped. Everything was exactly the way I wrote it. From the driving (very fast of course) to the house, exact. Carlisle opened the door and we stepped inside. I could tell from the expressions the others had not told them much.

"Carlisle, this is Bella's mother, Mrs. Meyer," Edward said.

"Please, call me Stephenie," I shuddered.

"It's nice to meet you Stephenie." Esme said as we sat around the dining room table.

"Edward what's this about," Alice asked, her golden eyes glowing. Edward gestured to me. I pulled out Twilight and read the scene where Bella describes the Cullens. I glanced up and saw sixteen pairs of eyes staring at me.

"How did you know this?" Jasper asked, speaking out loud for the first time.

"I don't know. I had a dream and when I awoke I wrote it down and made a story out of it. "

"So you know from your books exactly what is going to happen to us for the next two years?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Does Bella get hurt?" Edward asked.

"Well, I shouldn't really say much about it. But she is NOT going to die," I stared at him.

"I don't think we should read the books," Carlisle said and the rest of them nod.

"But we have to read them!" Edward shouted, "If Bella gets hurt in the books, I can prevent it. What's the worst thing that going to happen?"

"Don't listen to my thoughts," I told him before grazing over all the near death experiences, "You're going to break her heart," I told him. He looked shocked.

"I would never to that to Bella," he stubbornly said.

"I know, but it's going to happen anyway," I murmerd.


	2. Anxious

Chapter 2

I glanced at Bella. She hasn't said much.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded but her eyes were full of tears.

"Mom, what is going to happen to us?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. But I know you will be happy," I said as I brushed back a strand of hair. Bella started crying but I knew it was in a happy way.

"Bella it's going to be all right," Edward said coming to her side.

"I know, but I'm scared," Bella said into his shoulder.

"Bella listen to me," I said and took her head in my hands, "Everything is going to be fine. You may have some near death experiences but you are going to be happy. Enjoy Edward now."

"Now? You mean he really is going to leave?" She asked.

"Yes. But not for a while," I said, "Let's go home."

The time passed quickly and I was sitting next to Miles waiting for Bella to come down and ask to go to the Baseball game. I knew that James was going to hunt her down. That's why I packed a bag so Edward can take her right away. I heard the stairs creek and looked up to see Bella dressed and ready.

"Mom, Dad, I have a date with Edward," She said. I nodded and handed her the bag along with a big hug.

"Mom what's the bag for?" She asked staring at it.

"You'll find out later but something is going to happen and when it does don't come back here. Just call," I told her.

"Charlie! Come say goodbye to your sister!" I yelled up the stairs. Charlie appeared and waved by before disappearing. Miles came and hugged Bella tightly. I told him all about the books. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello Stephenie. Is Bella ready?" He asked.

"Yes she is. Bella?" I called and she came to the door. I took the bag from her and handed it to Edward.

"What's this?" He asked.

"For later. It has clothes, a toothbrush and any other necessities," I hugged Bella again before watching them climb in Emmett's jeep. I knew everything was going to be okay but I was suddenly very anxious for the call that Bella "fell" down two flights of stairs and through a window and not really in the hospital because of James's attack. I waved and hoped that my stories would be exact. The only things different were me and Miles. I just hoped that stayed that way.


	3. Waiting and Prom

Chapter 3

Later that night, I got the call.

"Mom? It's me," Bell shakily told me, "I'm in Phoenix. How come you didn't tell us about James?"

"Bella, I couldn't. It would change the future and if that happened, we wouldn't know what would," I told her.

"But it's putting everyone in danger," She protested.

"I know honey, but it's going to be okay," I found tears in my eyes.

"I love you mom. Alice and Jasper are with me. You're right. Everything's going to be fine."

"I love you too Bella, goodnight," I said. As I put down the phone I tried to figure out how many days until I would see her again. I couldn't remember but I knew that she would have a broken leg, lost a lot of blood, fractured her skull and would have the crescent shaped scar.

Boy was I right. When I finally saw Bella in the phoenix hospital, I felt worse than Renee had. She was my little girl and Edward was right, I could have prevented it.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered. She was in a deep sleep so I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Thank you Edward. You saved my little girl," I gave him a quick hug.

"No, I didn't save her. She was put in this situation because of me," He angrily told me.

"You may think that you don't deserve her Edward, but you do. You've been lonely for a long time and deserve someone," I told him.

"Mom?" Bella asked suddenly awake.

"Right here honey," I told her.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"I'm right here Bella," He said.

"You did it Bells. You're almost through the first book," I told her. Edward and her stared at me.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Really. I think Edward has one more trick up his sleeve," I grinned. He glanced at me quizzically.

It took a couple days until Bella was ready to go home. Luckily Carlisle was there to assist. When the prom came around I was so proud to see her come down those steps in her gown and cast. She looked exactly how I imaged her. Weird. Bella took Edwards arm and they stepped down the stairs to his special occasion car. Miles and I waved. All though I knew there was more to come, I felt relived. Oh well, It will only last until Bella's birthday. Then I have Jacob to deal with.

Hey sorry it's kinda short. It's hard to do Twilight in a different perspective because the book doesn't have the parents in it much. So like it??? Leave comments and reviews plezze!


	4. The Fall out

Chapter 4

Summer passed quickly. I could tell Bella was having the time of her life. Every time someone asked her how her summer was, she always answered.

"The best I've ever had." But it didn't last. Her senior year started and it became close to her birthday. Sticking with my books, Miles and I bought her a digital camera and a scrapbook. Charlie made her ten coupons that when she used them, he would leave her alone. We sat around the kitchen table watching her open her presents. Her face was sullen but she tried to look happy. When she was done she said she had to get to school, taking her camera with her. I caught up to her in the hall.

"Bella, just because you're a year older than Edward now, it doesn't matter," I told her.

"Yes it does," She said and walked out to her truck. I sighed. It would be a long day.

I went to work and did all my usual stuff. But then Bella came home to get ready for the party. She came downstairs and Edward came to pick her up.

"Hello Stephenie," He greeted me. Miles and Charlie were in the garage so it was only me in the living room.

"Hello Edward. Have fun tonight," I told them, "And give her presents last." I said and then blocked it out of my mind so he wouldn't know what was going on. I waited up all night. Finally the door opened and Bella stepped through. Her arm was in stitches just like I expected. She waved to me with her good arm, said goodnight and went to bed. I tried to pretend that I didn't know that Edward would be waiting for her. "Only a couple days," I told myself and then shuddered. Miles and Charlie were already asleep when I came up so I just climbed into bed hoping that Edward wouldn't be too hard on her.

Days passed. And then one day, I came home early and couldn't find Bella. Charlie was home so I knew school let out.

"Charlie? Where's Bella?" I asked him.

"I don't know. She went for a walk with Edward when we came home and I haven't seen her since," He answered going back to his homework. I sighed. This was the day he would break her heart. I knew it. I waited until Miles came home to tell him what happened. He was the only one of us that knew Billy Black's number. About ten minutes later, as I was nervously pacing, there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, there stood Sam Uley and his friends. He shook my hand which was alarmingly hot. Just like I expected. But I couldn't help stare in shock. They were there. The Quileute tribe standing on my doorstep. This was more real than I thought. Before they could say anything I said something unexpected.

"Do you read the Twilight series?" I asked not believing what came out of my mouth.

"No, we never heard of it," Jared said. I nodded. I stepped aside letting them go search for my daughter. Of course they hadn't read it. I just hoped that when Bella knew about them, she would tell me so I could judge what part we were in my book, New Moon.

I sat on the couch. How long had it been since they started looking? I glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes. It felt like hours. Miles sat next to me holding my hand while Charlie was with Sam and his gang.

"Everything will be fine," Miles comforted, "You said so yourself. We are in the beginning of New Moon. We just have to be prepared."

"I know but seeing all this actually happen makes it so much more real," I said in a daze. Just then Sam walked in carrying Bella. Miles and I moved from the couch to make more room. Bella's eyes were closed and she kept mumbling

"He's gone. He's gone." The doctor came to look at her. When everyone finally left, I knelt by her side.

"It'll be okay," I told her, "Only half a year left."

October

November

December

January

"Bella go out with Jessica tonight," I told her.

"No," She said back. It was January and I knew the worst was mostly over. Her not here look was in her eyes and if she went out with Jessica, I knew it would bring her back.

"Go, or I'll call her for you," I threatened.

"Fine. I'll go tonight," She said beginning to leave for school. "I can't wait for her to jump off that cliff," I thought and then shuttered. It had been months since Edward left but I felt his presence in the air. "Just a couple months," I told myself, "Just a couple months."


	5. Jacob and Alice

Chapter 5

I waited anxiously for Bella to come home. Finally, Jessica's truck pulled up to the curb. Bella hoped out and Jessica looked seriously shaken. Bella went through the door, waved at me and headed upstairs. I caught her by the elbow.

"Bella, what happened tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing, mom," She told me.

"Did you see the men at a bar?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered. Her voice as hallow as her eyes. I sighed.

"Okay," I answered.

Months passed and Bella was coming back to life slowly. She began to laugh again and I had Jacob to thank for that. It was often that Miles and I came home to find them studying together. Jacob kept growing and growing just like I expected. Finally, a couple days before Alice should be back, I confronted them in the hall.

"Jacob, Bella, please take a seat," I told them gesturing to the couch.

"Mom? What's going on?" Bella asked. Her eyes looked red. She must have been crying last night again.

"Bella. You are almost through New Moon and I think Jacob should know what 's going on," I said.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked laughing uncomfortably.

"Have you read the Twilight Saga?" I asked him.

"No. I don't have much time to read," He said shrugging.

"Okay. Well a couple months after we moved here I discovered something," I got up and walked to the bookshelf, "I wrote a series of widely popular books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. When we moved here, we found out that everything that happens in these books were true." I turned to New Moon and flipped to the scene that Jacob and Bella had in the car and read. When I was done, Bella was holding her sides and Jacob stared blankly.

"So, you wrote the Cullens, Victoria, Us in that book and it's true?" He asked.

"I think maybe it was a way of seeing the future for Bella," I said.

"This is freaky. I have to tell Sam. I'll see you later Bella," He told her. When he left I went over to Bella. She was gasping for breath.

"Bella, it's okay. Only a couple more days," I told her. She stared at me.

"I only have to go through this for a couple more days?" She asked, "But Edward," She stuttered on Edward, "said that he wasn't coming back."

"He's not," I told her.

"But-but- then how will this last only a couple days?" She was crying hard now.

"You'll see," I told her.

The next day, I came home to a dark house. The only light on was in the kitchen. I noticed Carlisle's car parked on the opposite side. I smiled. This was it.

I walked in the house to find Alice and Bella talking on the couch.

"Alice! It's so good to see you," I hugged her. Her eyes were dark.

"Alice go hunting," a cheerful Bella told her. Alice nodded. It was coming.

They slept on the couch that night. Well, Bella did. I filled Alice in on everything that had happened. Then I had to leave for work, kissing Bella on her forehead. When I returned that evening, Bella was gone.


	6. Realize

Chapter 6

I found the note sitting on the kitchen counter.

Mom, Dad, Charlie -

Edwards in trouble. Alice and I have gone to save him. I love you all very much and hope to see you again soon.

Love,

Bella

All though I knew it would be all right, I couldn't help bursting into tears. Miles came home to find me on the kitchen floor sobbing.

"Shhh. Stephenie it's going to be fine. She'll come home safe," Miles comforted me.

"I know but I just can't help thinking about what's going to happen. And what if she doesn't make it in time?" I cried.

"She will. If anything, I know Bella will make it earlier," He told me. I nodded.

"I'm going to bed," I told him. I wearily climbed up the steps to the bedroom. I couldn't help think of Aro, Caius, Marius, Alec _Jane. _ I shuddered. Jane. Edward would have to go through her rage. I couldn't help the new wave of tears that came. Why didn't he listen to me? I told him Bella wouldn't die. I TOLD him. And yet he still believed she did. And then I thought about what Aro promised. That Bella would have to turn into a vampire or die. But when Edward would give over his mind, it would have me in it. Along with Miles and Charlie.

"MILES!" I shrieked. He came running up the steps. Luckily, Charlie was out with some of his friends that night so he didn't have to worry.

"Stephenie! What is it?" He asked.

"In the book, Aro said that Bella would either have to turn into a vampire or die," I said shaking, "because she knew about them. But what about you, me and Charlie. We know. And when Edward gives his mind to Aro, he's going to know about us." Miles stared into my eyes.

"You're right," He said his eyes filling with tears. We fell asleep that night crying. Charlie came home and sensed something was wrong but didn't ask. When we awoke it was cloudy once again. I looked out to see Jacob parked with the bikes. I rushed outside.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Mrs. Meyer, I wanted to say that Bella and I have been riding these all along," Jacob told me.

"I know Jacob," I told him. He widened his eyes.

"You _knew_?" He gasped.

"Yes Jacob, now please come inside," I told him. Just as he got up, Edward pulled into the driveway. I raced to the car.

"Bella!" I cried pulling her into a hug.

"Mom! I thought I would never see you again," She said. I smiled and looked at Edward. As Bella went to see Miles and Charlie I pulled him aside.

"Edward does Aro know?" I asked him.

"Know what?" Edward asked.

"That my family knows about yours," I said. His golden eyes gleamed mysteriously.

"No. I only informed him with me and Bella. Also what I was going through these last few months," He said. I breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Edward. You saved us all," I told him. New Moon was over, but the battle had just begun.


	7. Authors Note

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I want to reread Eclipse so I can write better about it. Hopefully it wont take that long!**


End file.
